


A Piece Of Cake

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [163]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s03e03 Fair Game, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 15:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19231558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: “You ducked out of your party early, Carter.”“I know, sir,” she grimaces. “I just –”She stops abruptly and Jack’s concern increases.





	A Piece Of Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘German Chocolate Cake Day’ (11 June). 
> 
> Missing scene for season 3 ‘Fair Game’. This takes place shortly after the scene where Thor appears at the SGC to tell Jack the Goa’uld will arrive in four days for their negotiations.

He hovers in the doorway to Sam’s lab but she’s too busy staring at her computer screen – a screen that isn’t even switched on – to notice he’s there, so he watches her for a moment before he takes a step inside.

“I thought I’d find you here.”

She jumps at his voice and goes to stand but he quickly waves a hand in her general direction.

“You ducked out of your party early, Carter.”

“I know, sir,” she grimaces. “And I’m sorry, but I just –”

She stops abruptly and Jack’s concern increases. As he moves closer to the bench, however, he keeps one hand firmly hidden behind his back.

“Everything OK?”

She nods and goes to speak, only to seemingly change her mind, so he keeps moving until he’s standing opposite.

“What’s up, Major?”

Despite her apprehension, her lips twitch at his address and he’s glad he can make her smile, because the sight fills him with a warmth he isn’t quite expecting, but welcomes all the same.

“It’s nothing, sir. I just needed a minute.”

When he continues to observe her, she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before meeting his gaze again.

“It’s going to take a while to get used to the promotion.”

“It’s well deserved – and long overdue,” he says assuredly.

“It’s more responsibility.”

“Nothing you can’t handle.”

“My dad will be proud.”

“He will. We’re all proud of you,” he adds quietly. “This program... it’s nothing without you, Carter.”

A deep blush creeps up her neck and face at his words and he feels a jolt of desire shoot through him, but then her smile falters slightly.

“Thank you sir, that means a lot... but permission to speak freely?”

Carefully balancing the item in his hand, and hoping Sam can’t see it, he nods his permission as he sits down.

“As much as I appreciate the promotion and the cake and the impromptu celebrations... I don’t really appreciate the attention.”

“Ah.”

And just like that, his suspicions for her disappearance are confirmed. He’s incredibly proud of Carter – and it irks him that he can’t tell her just _how_ proud of her he really is – so he has absolutely no issue letting the rest of the base know about her promotion instead. She deserves every single message of congratulations she receives. But he also _knows_ her, and knows that she doesn’t like being the center of attention. It’s not why she does the job, and it’s not why she’s taken the promotion. So, he gets it. He understands why she left the rest of them to eat the cake and have a drink without her because he would do the exact same thing if he was having to be the center of everyone’s attention too.

Suddenly, his idea to grab a slice of cake before he came looking for her seems like one of the best ideas he’s ever had.

“I got you something.”

“Sir?”

He hears the surprise in her voice and sees the curiosity in her eyes.

“Well, since my speech was so rudely interrupted, it’s the least I could do. Besides,” he adds, trying to sound as casual as possible, “I know you don’t want a fuss, but you still deserve to celebrate.”

With a flourish, he reveals the small plate he’s been hiding behind his back. He sets it on the bench and pushes it towards her.

“You brought me cake, sir?”

“You betcha,” he grins. “Chocolate. It’s the good stuff,” he adds with a wink, right before he pulls two forks from his jacket pocket. He hears Sam chuckle as he hands her one and keeps a firm hold of the other. “What?”

“Nothing,” she says as she reaches for the dessert. She’s just about to take a piece when she glances up at him. “Thank you, sir.”

“For what?” He asks around a mouthful of cake.

“A pretty perfect celebration,” she smiles.


End file.
